


Finding Pixie Dust

by scrappywriter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappywriter/pseuds/scrappywriter
Summary: What happens when a conversation was meant to be unheard, is over heard by one Brittany Pierce? Could this work for Santana? Read to find out.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Finding Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world. This is my very first time writing Brittana or really anybody other than bechloe. It’s been a bit since I’ve last written something. For that, I apologize deeeeply.
> 
> I honestly don’t know if people still read Brittana fanfiction.. But i guess i’ll find out lol
> 
> So this story is going to be a brittana fic (woohhooo) and it’s basically just a little idea that popped in my head a few days ago and now decided to put it on paper!
> 
> This story will pick up in NYC Nationals and we’re going to pretend that Artie and Brittany are still together at this time.. But don’t worry, they won’t last long ;)
> 
> So let’s do this. I hope you all enjoy this story. Reviews are more than welcome, rather encouraged!!!

For Santana, this trip to New York had been both refeshing and absolutely ridiculous. They’d only been here just three hours and Shuester had already locked everyone in a room to do a little sing-song, songwriting bullshit. 

We’re in the biggest city in the world and I’m stuck in a small hotel room with these idiots. Bullshit. Complete utter bullshit. 

Santana sat towards the head of the bed with Chang 1 and 2 to the left of her. If their cuddling and mushy talk towards eachother hadn’t made her vomit then the sight in front of her would.

Brittany was perched up on Artie’s lap, reading her lyrics to him. He would glance up at her every few seconds and give her a soft smile. Brittany had been too entranced in making sure he knew every word and every meaning behind every word on that paper for her to notice. Brittany slung her arm around his neck and continued to read, her head bobbing the whole time to an imaginary beat. 

Santana didn’t even bother writing a song. After she got snubbed from her awesome and lyrically genius, Trouty Mouth, she was done. Plus, these losers wouldn’t know a good song if it bit them in the ass. 

As Santana continued to watch Artie and Brittany, she remembered how sad- no not sad- angry she had been when Brittany chose to sit with Artie on the bus ride, leaving Santana next to one complaining, yet emotional Quinn.

“Britt!” 

Brittany whipped her head around, her ponytail hitting the side of her neck. She had been heading towards the back of the bus, looking for Artie. She raised her eyebrows at Santana, waiting for what she wanted to say.

“I, um,” Santana glanced to the open seat next to her, “I saved you a seat.” She said, hopeful the blonde would take her up on it. 

Brittany physically winced, she had hoped this wouldn’t happen. How was she supposed to choose between Artie, her boyfriend, and Santana, her, well, her Santana. 

“Sorry, Artie already saved me a spot.. and I already told him I’d sit with him.” Santana’s face fell, fucking Artie, always beating her to Brittany, in everyway possible it seemed. But Brittany was quick to come up with an idea. “How about we sit together on the ride back?” Brittany smiled, hoping to solve the issue. 

All Santana did was nodd, “Whatever,” She muttered just above a whisper. Brittany had already turned around.

She didn’t know if Brittany heard her or not. But she wasn’t entirely sure if it was meant towards Brittany, or just to calm herself down by playing the ‘I don’t care’ card. Plus, she was still kind of mad at Brittany for that one day at the lockers, after Santana had confessed everything to her. 

No, Santana wasn’t mad. Dissappointed? Maybe. Honestly, she couldn’t even believe that Brittany and Artie were still together. She could have sworn that Brittany didn’t care that much about him.

Or maybe she did. 

Had Santana been so lost in her feelings towards Brittany, that she hadn’t even noticed Brittany’s own feelings? Impossible. She could read Brittany like the back of her hand.

Or so she thought.

Brittany never really talked about Artie when they were together. She didn’t seem to acknowledge that he was her boyfriend. But they also had never done much talking when they were alone. 

Santana smirked at that thought. Then she let her thoughts trail to less controversial things, onto more.. wanky things. Brittany’s legs. Brittany’s abs. Brittany’s little freckles all over her body. Brittany’s lips. Brittany’s lips on Santana’s body.

Brittany. Brittany. Brittany. 

“Is this spot taken?” 

Santana looked up to find Quinn waiting for an answer. Santana’s eyes almost jumped out of her head, afraid that Quinn could possibly know what she was thinking about. When Quinn raised her eyebrows and gave a little hmph sound, she quicjly shut down that thought.

She took one more glance back towards and found Brittany with her head on Artie’s shoulder, with a blanket draped over the two of them. Her eyes were droopy. They did get up early.

“Uh no, you can have it.” 

Quinn then sat down and looked at Santana questionably. 

“What?” Santana snapped, whipping her head towards the blonde.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows, not affected by Santana’s tone, “What were you thinking about?”

Santana didn’t even hesitate to answer, “I was thinking about how it sure has taken you a long time to lose that baby weight.” She glanced down Quinn’s Cheerio’s uniform. She really didn’t look bad. She may have looked better than she did before the baby. Atleast she had boobs now.

She looked back up at Quinn’s worried face. But as quickly as it was worried, she flashed into pure annoyance and irritation.

“Grow up, Santana.” Quinn slumped back into the seat and looked straight ahead. 

Not another word was said between the two the entire bus ride.

Santana had been so lost in thought, she didn’t even notice that Brittany was now standing next to Artie with Puck on the other side with his guitar. 

“So, Brittany wrote this song?” Rachel asked quizzically, in that condescending tone. 

All three of them nodded, “Just sit back and enjoy!” Brittany grinned and made jazz hands, then quickly spun around on her heel so her back was facing everyone.

As Puck started on guitar, Brittany began a little dance that involved quite a bit of hip work. Santana was not complaining a bit.

Getting lost from her trance on Brittany’s dancing, she started listening to the lyrics. A cup? My cup? 

Santana had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent her burst of laughter. This song and those lyrics were just.. so Brittany. Artie even looked to be cringing while singing with her. 

I should have sang it with her.

Santana shook her head to her thoughts, because singing with Brittany would not help at all. For example, last time she sang with Brittany it was a shit-show and Brittany turned her down. Because of Artie. 

Santana looked around the room and found everyone cringing and looking miserable. Hold on. The song wasn’t that bad. A few tweaks to it and it’d be on the radio next week. 

She turned her attention back to Brittany, who was still dancing. The blonde had the brightest smile while she was singing her song. Santana couldn’t help but smile back at her. But that smile went away when she realized how the rest of the group was staring at Brittany.

She waited until Brittany was done for her to give them a piece of her mind, already going to defend Brittany and that smile.

But Quinn beat her to it. Except it wasn’t to defend or insult Brittany. “We’ve got to get out of her.” She said while standing up and putting her jacket on. 

Santana wasn’t going to counter argue that. She couldn’t wait to get out of here. Away from man-boobs and his little hobbit. So she immeditaly stood up from the bed. 

“I agree. As much as I absolutely love spending this amazing time with you all,” She said full of sarcasm, “I’m goings to gets my shops on.” Quickly changing her tone, she brought out her Lima Heights voice. 

Santana did not gets her shops on. Instead, Finn and Rachel had the group sing a stupid cheerful song about how absolutely wonderful New York City is. My Cup and Trouty Mouth were both better. But Santana was always a little biased.

When everyone finally made their way back into the hotel, the boys and girls seemed to separate. All of the girls, and Kurt, were in Mercedes’ room and Tina thought it’d be a cute thing to start a pillow fight. 

Of course, Brittany was the first one to react and slam a pillow against the side of Tina’s head, which almost knocked her over with the suprising force behind it. That had Mercedes laughing so hard she snorted, so then she joined, and not much later, Quinn, of all people joined. Not even a minute later, the whole room had joined with the exception of Santana. 

From Santana’s spot, leaning against the wall, even she grinned at the scene. But she noticed one person was missing. She looked around the room and found her.Rachel was at the little desk, doing god knows what. But it kept her quiet and concentrated so who was Santana to complain?

She was getting nudged on her arm, ready to bark at whoever it was, until she saw Brittany, who then tilted her head, motioning for Santana to join. All Santana did was shake her head firmly, not budging. 

Brittany frowned. But that frown was swept away because now a challenging grin plastered on her face. 

Santana knew she was in trouble. 

Brittany raised her pillow, getting ready to hit Santana with it. Santana immediatly panicked, both physically and mentally. 

“Don’t you dare.” She warned. Brittany tilted her head slightly to the side, waiting for Santana to give in. 

As much as she loved Brittany, she was not going to do something so cliche and so, so pathetic as pillow fighting. She’d gone this long in her high school career without having a pillow fight, and she wasn’t going to start now.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, challenging Santana, waiting for her to say something.But when Santana was mute, she decided it was time, before rearing back and hitting Santana on her shoulder.

The whole room became silent. All pillows were still. Every girl looking at Santana waiting for her to explode because she hadn’t exactly been in a good mood today. Even Rachel turned from the desk to watch the scene unfold.

Santana sat still. Brittany still had that shit-eating grin on her face. Neither girl took their eyes off the other. Santana squinted her eyes one last time.

“You are so dead.” She said, making sure to sound out each syllable of each word.

Santana then started to chase Brittany around the room. The rest of the girls giggled and continued their wars once they knew Santana wasn’t going to kill them.

This Santana was Brittany’s favorite. When she finally lowered her walls enough for people to see the real her, even for a second. Brittany loved this Santana. The playful and giggly Santana she seemed to only see when they were alone. But this time there were with five other people. Five other people Santana claimed to hate, but Brittany knew deep down that Santana would do anything for them. 

But there was no time for that thinking, because Brittany had to focus on not letting Santana reach her because that would be torture.

It had to be close to four in the morning when Santana woke up in the middle of the night. Santana and Brittany were laying side by side on the bed opposite of the rest of the group. 

Quinn was somehow slumped across the rolling chair at the desk, which could not be comfortable. Santana looked at her for a bit, remembering how unreasonably rude she’d been to her on the bus. Maybe she should apologize.

Eh, no time for that.

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes all occupied the bed next to them. Lauren was on the cot on the far side. Kurt must have left after she fell asleep.

Santana rubbed her eyes, trying to gain some vision and lose some sleep. When she finally did she gasped at the sight. The room looked like an absolute train wreck. Clothes were everywhere, pillows were thrown, along with feathers everywhere, soda cans and bags of chips were all over the desk and nightstands. The TV was on some random rom-com where the guy has a speaker and is playing music outside the girls house.. creepy.

It really looked like they had partied all night long. All they did was pillow fight, play a little dress up- heavily encouraged by Kurt and Brittany- and then Rachel and Tina insisted on getting snacks and watching a movie. 

Santana looked over at Brittany and was suprised to find her eyes wide open, entranced in the movie. Had she been awake all night? There wasn’t a bit of sleep in her eyes.

“Britt?” Santana whispered

Brittany’s head shot up, suprised to see Santana awake, “Hi.” She smiled

“Have you slept at all?”

“No,” Brittany answered, “I had to finish these movies. I can’t watch a movie without seeing the ending, it’s like an incomplete world where you never get your happy ending.”

Santana smiled at Brittany’s adorable logic. Of course, Santana had known that little fact about Brittany. After countless sleepovers with the blonde, and waking up to Brittany watching random Hallmark movies on her TV, she’d learned. 

Santana turned on her side, now directly facing Brittany, but Brittany’s eyes were still fixed on the screen.

She missed sleepovers with Brittany. They haven’t had a sleepover, alone, in months. Stupid Artie. They used to have sleepovers every weekend before he came in the picture. They’d do typical things like watch movies, gossip, paint nails, but they just got the added feature of making out before they went to bed. Or taking it a step further and grazing boobs and other places they dont really talk about. 

She missed kissing Brittany. Yes, they’d kissed some since her and Artie got together, but as of now, they hadn’t kissed in a month, well thirty-six days to be correct.. But who’s counting?

As much as she missed kissing her, Santana missed talking to Brittany even more. Well, maybe.

Kissing Brittany was pretty awesome. 

She missed the little things. Hearing about Brittany’s day, listening to what new idea Brittany had come up with for Fondue For Two, and even listening to Brittany ramble on about Lord Tubbington’s new drug addiction.

She needed to fix this constant crave. 

Santana checked around the room to make sure everyone was asleep. When she was sure, she slowly layed her arm on Brittanys abdomen, where her shirt had risen a little so she was touching direct skin. She moved her fingers, almost walking them across her stomach. 

Brittany moved her attention from the movie, which was now closing credits, and onto Santana’s fingers. She looked at Santana, who was already looking at her with big, brown, lustful eyes.

Brittany knew that look. She couldn’t,- she wouldn’t- Santana wouldn’t do this with everyone in the same room, would she?

“I was thinking,” Santana started, just barely over a whisper, “Maybe, we could work out some of our tension and stress tonight..” She lowered her hands just a little, so Brittany got the message.

Brittany’s breath hitched and her mouth open slightly, not removing eye contact. As good as this felt, this wasn’t right. Or was it?

Artie. Everyone in the room. Artie. Feelings. Everyone in the room. Artie. The plumbings different. Sex isn’t dating. We’re not in love. But Santana said she loved me?

The more she thought the more confused she got. 

“I miss you, Britt Britt.” Santana said barely audible. “Don’t overthink this.”

Santana leaned closer to her, starting a trail of kisses on her shoulder up to her jawline.

Brittany leaned away from the touch, “Don’t be silly.” Brittany paused, as if thinking about what else to say, “How could you miss me if I’ve been here the whole time?” She scrunched her eyebrows, deeply confused.

Santana stopped her hand movements and sat up. She couldn’t believe that Brittany had just rejected her touch, her kisses. This whole time she thought Brittany liked it. Liked Santana. How could I be so stupid?

She had to get out of this room. Had to get away from Brittany. Had to get rid of this stupid feeling.

Suddenly, an alarm clock went off.. At five in the morning? Had they been laying there an hour?

Before anything else could happen Santana stood up, “I need to shower.” She left Brittany laying on the bed, confused.

Once she got inside her room, she started pacing. What if everything changes between her and Brittany? How the hell was she supposed to live with that? 

She grabbed her clothes and took them into the bathroom and shut the door. Yes, she was the only person in the room, but she needed to feel secure, where nobody could talk to her, or hear her talking to herself.

She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were on the pink side. Whether it was from sleep or from being on the verge of tears, she had no clue. All she knew was that she had to fix it. A shower would be good. Showers are good. 

“God, I can’t believe how stupid I am.” she muttered to herself as she started getting undressed, “I could have fucked everything up with Brittany, over what? Over how big of a horn dog I am?” She raised her voice slightly and turning on the shower, “Stupid. Stupid Santana.”

Even when she got in the shower, she kept talking, “Did you think she scissor you right there for all the girls to see? Stupid.”

After she was undressed and the water was warm enough to her liking, she stepped in.

She took her time in the shower, focusing on calming her anxieties and anger. She let the water beat against her back and it actually did soothe her.

“You’re not stupid, you know.” 

Santana froze, mid-scrub up her arm. She had been alone when she said those things. She was so sure of it. 

“What?”

“I said you’re not stupid.” The voice was well in the bathroom. Just play dumb.

“Oh um, thanks, B.” She now turned her body towards the shower head and let it beat on her face and chest. This is not happening.

“Santana.”

The voice was so close to the shower curtain now. But she was too afraid to look. If she turned around she could probably see Brittany’s silhouette. 

She heard the curtain move and felt a cold breeze hit her body. But it closed just as quickly, only now there was another body inside the shower. 

“I’m very naked.” Seriously Santana, that’s all you have to say? Idiot. Santana dared to glance back and an equally as naked Brittany. Yep, she was definitly in the shower with her. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” This new confidence Brittany had was radiating off of her. It was kind of hot. No, it was really hot. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to turn around and ignore Brittany, or if she wanted to turn around and let Brittany have her way with her.

“You aren’t stupid, San.” 

Santana turned back around and faced the wall, “Thanks?”

“I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings.”

“Hm?” 

“You’re right. All of the girls were in the room. I didn’t know what to do. I was confused. I couldn’t stop thinking of Artie.”

Shit. Brittany had heard the little conversion Santana had with herself just five minutes ago. If Santana was close to crying then, she sure as hell is now. She could feel tears down her face, maybe the water could cover it up. All Santana could do was shake her head, this wasn’t right, this wasn’t happening.

Brittany was right behind her. She could sense movement in her peripheral vision, it looked like Brittany had grabbed a shampoo bottle.

Santana didn’t have a clue as to what was happening. They’ve never done this. Well really they’d never been naked like this in eachothers presense. They’d never showered together. 

Then it happened. She felt fingers on the back of her scalp. They started moving slowly, yet purposefully, scrubbing, scratching, massaging. She could feel the liquid move down her back, onto her ankles. Part of her wanted to ask why this was happening, but a bigger part of hertold her to shut the hell up and go with it.

After plenty of time for the shampoo to sit, she slowly leaned her head forward to rinse her hair out. Whatever was going to happen next, she didn’t need to be covered in shampoo.

Then she felt hands on her waist, she couldn’t help but catch her breath. God, they felt good. Then a strange warmth was on her back, warmer than water. Her eyes bulged once she realized Brittany was the strange warmth. Long arms slid around her waist and held her. Now she knew that Brittany was against her.

Her knees suddenly didn’t know how to hold themselves up, causing her to throw her hand forward against the wall to steady her balance.

“You’re right that I wouldn’t have scissored you right there, you horn dog.” Brittany’s chin was resting on Santana’s shoulder. She could feel her breath and lips against her ear every time she spoke. “But I might right now.”

One of the hands that was wrapped around her waist began moving north, brushing along her ribs. But before she could stop, a snort slipped out of her mouth and she was laughing. She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late, she ruined the moment. Idiot! Arms hand removed themselves and Brittany took a step back.

“I’m so sorry. Oh my god. Santana, I’m sorry. I thought-” 

Santana finally turned around and faced Brittany for the first time in this exchange.

“I’m so stupid. I thought you still liked me and were still attracted to me. I should’ve known. I’ll go and I get it if you want to room with-”

“Britt. Hey, look at me,” Santana nudged Brittany’s chin up with her hand, “You’re not stupid. And apparently, I’m not either. I just really can’t believe I said scissor and horn dog in the same sentence.. And I can’t believe you repeated it.” Santana couldn’t stop laughing now. 

Brittany’s cringed embarrassment now cracked into a smile. “Who even says horn dog anymore?” Brittany finally laughed

As Santana finally stopped laughing, Brittany was hunched over in hilarity. A very naked Brittany. A naked Brittany who jumped in her shower and pressed her naked self against Santana’s naked back. Oh, god.

“Screw it.” Santana grabbed Brittany’s face with both hands and pushed their lips together. She kissed. She made sure to kissed Brittany with more passion than she ever had before. She tried to somehow push the message of, this shit is real, through a kiss. Brittany squeaked in suprise but took no time to kiss back, and wrap her arms round Santana’s waist again. Brittany was kissing her back. She hadn’t ruined everything. 

Before Santana could register anything else she was getting pushed against the wall and Brittany had slickly pushed her tongue in Santana’s mouth. Santana couldn’t even stop the moan that came next.

Her and Brittany had kissed before. Had made out plent of times. But it had never been this passionate, this needy. 

Santana moved her arms to Brittany’s hip while Brittany let her hands roam her sides, towards her ribs, up to her neck. Santana made the bold move of grabbing Brittany’s ass firmly. 

Now it was Brittany’s turn to let out a moan, she pulled away only long enough to let out a soft, “San,” Before Santana pulled her back in.

The thought of Brittany being as turned on as Santana right now made her arousal go even higher. She wanted to explore Brittany’s body and discover every part of her. She wanted to touch every part- no taste- she wanted to taste every part of Brittany. But that required them to stop kissing, and that was just not acceptable. 

So Santana decided to touch. And oh did she want to touch. Unfortunately she didnt have enough hands to touch everywhere she’d like, all at once. She slid her hands up Brittany’s side, then back down as far behind her thighs as she could without breaking their kiss. She let them travel north again, and backed Brittany up a tad, and didn’t hesitate to take Brittany’s left breast in her palm.

Brittany arched into Santana’s touch and whimpered. Santana had to break their kiss because she was getting lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Brittany then moved her mouth to Santana’s neck, not caring about leaving marks. Because she was definitely leaving marks, every where. Brittany released a sound between a sigh and a moan, and it was the sexiest thing Santana had ever heard.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

“Brittany, I saw you walk in there. You too, Santana, open up! I know you bitches aren’t sleeping. We’re getting a group breakfast at seven-thirty come on!” It was Mercedes’ voice on the other side of their door. “Don’t make me get Shuester to open this door because you know I will.”

They both froze. Santana’s eyes were twice the size of her head now. Brittany took a deep breath, thinking of a solution. Santana let her head fall on Brittany’s shoulder. “What are we going to do?” She whined

“You stay in here and finish your shower. I’ll get the door.” Brittany ordered. “I got it.” before she stepped out of the shower she shook her shoulder so Santana would lift her head. She gave Santana a short kiss. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Coming! Sorry, couldn’t hear you!” 

How the hell did she get her clothes on that fast?

Santana heard the bathroom door open and close and then heard the front door open and muffled voices. 

She trusted Brittany. Brittany could make logic out of any situation. So she continued her now cold, very cold, shower thinking about everything that had happened in the last two hours. 

Once she made it downstairs, she found Brittany squeezed between Artie and Kurt at the breakfast table, Kurt talking her ear off as usual. All Santana hoped was that no one would notice she came in late. 

But that hope was quickly demolished when Puck opened his mouth, “Damn Lopez, who made a meal out of your neck?”

Santana whipped her head towards Brittany briefly and gave her a, what the fuck, look. 

“What do you mean?” She asked feeling around her neck as if she could wipe the hickies away. The whole table was staring at her. Rachel looked aggitated.

“You didn’t go sleep with the competition did you?” Rachel winced, “I mean if you were going to do that you could have helped us and slept with one of the judges.” She said accusingly

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I didn’t sleep with anyone.”

“It was me.” Brittany blurted. Santana panicked and felt her cheeks get hot and red. 

The whole table was now heavily invested and waited for the explanation. 

“Well, last night after our agressive pillow fight and movie marathon, Santana fell asleep in an uncomfortable position because, someone,” She between Rachel and Mercedeswith an accusing glare, “Stole all of the pillows, which is why we both left early this morning so we could be in our own beds with the fluffiest and bestest pillows.” Brittany took a bite out of her fork and shrugged like it was the most obvious thing ever. After she finished chewing, she continued, “She had a crick in her neck and I massaged it for her, hoping to get the knots out, but I guess my hands were too strong.” She shrugged again and looked at Santana, “Sorry.” She had the tiniest of grins on her face after everyone continued their breakfast. 

Santana had never loved her more. They found eachother’s gaze a few seconds later and Santana mouthed, Thank you.

All Brittany did was smile and wink in return.


End file.
